Spasitel' of World War III
by AGEN Vortex
Summary: The Creed has evolved to the year 2083 and now the world is on the brink of war. The Creed must stop civil war Russia from Nuking it's other half. One of the best assassins is sent into the front lines to kill, sabotage, and destroy. That assassin is James Raverez...


**_Allow me to explain what this story is about. The Creed has evolved. The year 2082 is a dangerous place if you've been marked. Currently, after Ukraine's protests in 2014, the tension has risen, and now, 50 years later, Russia and Ukraine are in Civil War. The Assassin's Creed is trying to keep Russia from launching their Nuclear bombs, that would cause World War 3. The story is following the, coincidentally, Russian assassin codename Predator, James Raverez..._**

"It's freezing out here." James muttered into his communication microphone, "Now, remind me who is the target?"  
"Viktor Harkov." Creed command said, "He helped create Russia's bombs. Predator, you must remember not to raise any alarms. We have no excess assassins to come to your aid."  
"Alright." James muttered.  
He stood up from his snow cover in the ice-caps of Siberia. He pull his black hood over head, covered his mouth and nose with his black bandana mask, and put on his orange sunglasses over his eyes, which had his HUD device installed. At the same time, he picked up his silenced Barret rifle and slung it over his back.  
"Where's the ship now?" James asked command.  
"Harkov is now supervising an oil rig holding the fuel for missiles." Command said.  
James was currently on the an ice cliff above the coast of the Arctic Ocean. He crouched on the edge of the cliff and looked through the thermal scope on his Barret. The rig was approaching 100ft away. He could see the guard's heat sigs from the distance.  
James sat on the edge of the cliff until the rig was 10 ft away. James stood up and watched the guards. Ever so close the ship was now. James found this as the best time to jump.  
James flung himself off the cliff and felt the freezing cold wind on the parts off his face that weren't covered. His hands slammed against the railing and hung on, his body hanging off the boat.  
James pulled himself over the railing, and quickly dodged into a corner. He took out his combat knife and put his silenced M1911 on his quickdraw.  
James saw a guard walk by his hiding spot, so he jumped out and slit his throat, then put the body in his hiding place. Then, he looked at his wrist, where his tac-pad sat. (Pretty much a device that showed all his mission objectives, the satellite view of the area, and connects him to Creed Command.) James looked at the satellite view and Command's scan of the oil rig. Harkov was on the bridge, overlooking the deck of the ship.  
James then walked around the walls, that led to the open deck. Hundreds of shipping containers that would provide great cover until he reached the bridge's door. James walked through the maze of containers, in the direction of the large tower in the center of the rig. A guard saw him round a corner so James threw a knife to his chest, then shot him. Aflterwards, James reached the door at the base of the tower and looked at the lock mechanism. It was a holographic keypad with a code-word.  
"Command, I have a Class 2 holo-lock." James muttered into his mic.  
"Copy Predator, we're sending codes to your tac-pad."  
James tapped an icon on his tac-pad an held it up to the lock. The hologram cut off and the door opened. James slowly entered the room and closed the door, reactivating the lock. Inside were three soldiers, looking at computer consoles, which two of which were shot by James as soon as he walked in. The last soldier was pinned to his console and had a knife put to his throat.  
"Shh..." James muttered, then spoke to the soldier in Russian, "I don't want to harm you. You can be of use. I want you to unlock the data-frame. I've asked command for enough so far."  
The soldier nodded and began to type in the password for the console. James looked out the window of the bridge, the knife still to the soldier's neck. The soldier turned and tried grab the knife. James then punched him in the face and slit his throat.  
"Come now, friend." James said to the body, "I wasn't going to kill you..."  
James pulled out a flash-drive and plugged it into the console and began to transfer the files to the flash drive. Then, he proceeded to the stairwell in the next door. He went up a flight and reached a door marked by the words, spelled in Russian, Bridge Control.  
He opened the door about one inch and opened a small bag on his belt. Inside was ten small silver balls, and a detonator. James took out four of the silver balls and rolled them through the crack of the door. Then, he pulled out the detonator and clicked the button. Inside the room, there was a crack, a flash, and yells. James burst through the door and stabbed two blinded guards. What was left were three other guards, the captain of the ship, and Harkov.  
James shot one guard, and the other, who seemed to have not been hit by the flashbang, was covering Harkov. James ducked back into the stairwell as the guard pulled out an SMG. James shot his pistol threw the door and heard the sound of reloading. James took his chance, and threw a knife at the guard. The small blade hit the guard in the eye.  
James entered the room and saw the captain hiding in a corner. James began to speak in Russian as he approached him.  
"You aren't the target. You don't have to die, as long as you don't try to stop me." He said, "I'm going to make sure you aren't killed."  
James grabbed him and suffocated him enough for him to pass out. Then, he turned to Harkov.  
Harkov was standing in front of the windows and staring at James.  
"You." Harkov said in Russian, "Why are you here?"  
James took back his hood and lowered his bandana, and sighed.  
"You helped create the nukes." James muttered, taking out his best blade, made specially for his contracts, "Killing you strikes fear into Russia's war strategists."  
"No!" Harkov exclaimed, "No, I just researched them!"  
"Well, sorry." James raised his knife as Harkov tried to flee.  
James grabbed him by the arm, and threw him against the wall. Then, he shoved the blade into Harkov's chest.  
"Vo vsem dlya vas." James muttered, then pulled his hood over his black hair, and covered his mouth with his mask, then spoke into his mic, "Creed Command, Predator has eliminated the Contract. Sending you confirmation."  
James used his HUD device to take a picture of Harkov's body and sent it to Command.  
"Copy, Predator, kill confirmed. Your transport is 0.5 miles south of your current location." Command said.  
"Oh, and I transferred some files from the consoles of the ship." James informed them.  
"Alright, great work."  
James went down the stairs and grabbed the filled flash-drive. Then, he went back out to the deck and walked to the railing. He then, jumped right over the edge.  
...


End file.
